1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to work holding devices for machine tools and the like, and more particularly, to a work holding clamp for clamping a workpiece to a work table.
2. Prior Art
As will appear from the ensuing description, the work clamp of this invention may be used for a variety of work holding or clamping applications. The primary application of the clamp, however, involves clamping to a work table, such as the table of a machine tool, a workpiece whose placement on and removal from the table requires movement of the workpiece relative to the table along a path normal to the table. The invention will be described in the context of this particular application.
In this described application, the workpiece is a part to be machined and which is located in machining position on the work table of a machine tool by engagement of the part in a vertical locating socket on the table. Placement of the part in and removal of the part from machining position, thus requires vertical movement of the part relative to the table to insert the part into and withdraw the part from the locating socket. Projecting laterally from the part is a flange which seats against the work table about the socket and to which vertical clamping pressure is to be applied to clamp the part to the table and thereby firmly retain the part in the socket.
A work clamp for this particular application must satisfy two requirements. First, the work engaging clamp member of the clamp must be movable toward and away from the work table to apply clamping pressure to and relieve clamping pressure from the flange. Secondly, the clamp member must be movable parallel to the table for extension to a position over the flange, wherein extension of the member toward the table is effective to engage the member with and apply clamping pressure to the flange, and for retraction of the member from the latter position to clear the flange for unobstructed removal of the part from as well as initial placement of the part on the work table.